


Supposedly Not a Love Story

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be a love story but it has always been. Well not to Jongin and Kyungsoo.





	Supposedly Not a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> A Valentine's fic for everyone! I hope you will enjoy this little messy and fluffy gift that I wrote :D  
> Sorry in advance for the mistakes :( hopefully they don't take away the experience as you read :)
> 
> Happy Hearts Day!

**Day 43 - December 19**

 

The shrill alarm tone pierced through Kyungsoo’s dream bubble. His body was supposed to move like clockwork, adapted from a routine that he has been following for years, and yet he couldn’t move a limb because of the weight wrapped around him. Said weight has been giving him ample warmth this winter so relishes it until he has absolutely no choice but get up and face the corporate world.

Technically it was 25 minutes of wasted time.

“Soo, shut it, please,” a sleepy grumble came from his heavy heater and tightened around him. “I don’t want to go to work,” his heater added, whining.

With a defeated sigh, Kyungsoo wiggled his arm out to reach for the alarm clock by the table on his side and did as he was told. His heater, seemingly satisfied at the click that shut the alarm, moved until Kyungsoo’s fully covered from head to toe.

Kyungsoo tried to squirm his way out but his heater is too heavy and he’s quite sure that he’s enjoying trapping him. His heater wasn’t subtle about it. “Jonginnie, can’t breathe.”

He knew the nickname works like a charm and in a second, he’s free, sort of.  _ Jonginnie _ rolled off of him but kept his arms and legs draped over Kyungsoo. “You’re the perfect cuddle buddy.”

With a snort, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin away, as much as the other would budge. “That doesn’t excuse you from going to work. You have a board meeting at 10am and another one in the afternoon with potential investors for your new project. You can’t skip to day, Mr. Kim. You wanted all these meetings out of your way before the Christmas holidays now bear with it.”

Jongin groaned as he stretched but he’s sulking, if his pout wasn’t being too obvious. “You are so efficient but I hate it at the moment.”

Finally, a chance for Kyungsoo to slip off the bed and get ready for work, give Jongin the pressure to keep moving because one thing that the CEO hates is being a burden to other people. “Of course, I’m your secretary. It’s my job to help you survive, one way or another.”

 

_ Yes, in summary, Kim Jongin is a CEO, CEO of Kim Group and Do Kyungsoo is Kim Jongin’s executive assistant. In other words, Kyungsoo is Jongin’s secretary. And yes, they are sharing the same bed and huddled in the mornings for more than 40 days already. If someone was to ask what their relationship is, well, they are technically married. They recited the _ _ bare minimum _ _ vows, exchanged rings and signed the papers. _

_ However, if someone was to ask about their love story, they can give you two versions. The first one is what the public knows. The one where CEO Kim has inevitably fallen in love with his lifesaver aka Secretary Do over the years of being attached to the hip as the young CEO slowly took over their family empire. The other one, which only a select few knows about, is that there was no love story. _

_ CEO Kim has asked his lifesaver aka Secretary Do for a huge favor to get his annoyingly persistent ex-girlfriend off his back and not even give her a chance to use her family’s power to coerce Jongin into a marriage that he would rather not be a part of in all his lifetimes. She was his greatest mistake and Jongin would rather do everything to get her to ‘move on’ than give her a sliver of hope. The other alternative is just ugly as fuck. _

_ And Kyungsoo, being a dedicated employee and a hopeless romantic thinking that his hidden feelings for the CEO finally has a chance to be reciprocated, he agreed. He agreed to be Kim Jongin’s husband for 100 days, just enough time for the Witch (the horrible ex-girlfriend) to get the message and stay out of Jongin’s life, forever. _

_ So here they are, living together in Jongin’s house, a 20-minute ride from their office, with one CEO pouting his way for more sleep and one unrelenting secretary who would do anything to get the CEO on his feet and to work. _

 

Kyungsoo has forgotten to take account his  _ husband’s _ long limbs and moved too slow that he got caught  before he could even put his feet on the floor. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back. With a huff, he landed on a firm chest and a nose started tracing the length of his neck tenderly. He wonders how long until his heart gets fed up and just jump out of his chest and into Jongin’s big and warm hands.

“Jongin…”

A palm shut him up while Jongin chuckled right by his ear. “Soo, I know it’s just half past 6 and we can get to the office in an hour and a half…”

“Which makes us on time, if you just move your lazy ass…”

His protests were muffled by Jongin’s palm anyway so the pinch on his side was unnecessary when the CEO cut him off again. “And that gives me two more hours before the meeting. Tell me, Soo, do I have anything urgent on my table that I need to work on?”

There’s none, Kyungsoo double checked everything before they went home the day before. Jongin had to stay back for another hour to finish signing all the documents that were on a small pile by his desk. The secretary knew Jongin would win this, if he’s going to exploit that detail.

Kyungsoo squirmed as much as Jongin’s hold on him would allow so he can face him and show his husband how hard he’s judging him with a stern look and furrowed eyebrows. “This is such an irresponsible manner of exercising your powers, CEO Kim.”

Jongin grinned victoriously. “An hour or so won’t hurt, baby,” he leaned over to peck Kyungsoo on his lips. “You can set another alarm and I won’t say another word.”

“If something happens, this is all on you,” Kyungsoo buried his face on his temporary husband’s neck, admitting defeat. He has other much pressing matters to worry about such as how the quick kiss turned his legs into jelly and has set his cheeks on fire. He still has to sort out which of these is part of his 100 days-long dream and which of these are part of his reality.

“Shh, just sleep, Soo. I got you, baby.”

_ You totally do _ was Kyungsoo’s last thought before letting himself get pulled back into the slumberland.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day 48 - December 24, Christmas Eve**

 

“Jongin-ah, are all the gifts in the car already?” Kyungsoo called from their shared room as he fixed the collar of his shirt under the dark blue Christmas bear sweater he’s wearing. It’s the half of the couple shirts that Jongin got them for their Christmas family dinner with the Kims.

The reply came after a few beats. “Yeah. I also secured your baked mac on the back seat, babe.”

Kyungsoo saw on the vanity mirror how his lips turned up in a heart shape at the pet name. As much as he tells himself to not get carried away, it’s useless against all the times that Jongin calls him  _ baby, babe _ or any more variation of the pet name. His stupid feelings gets in the way of his rational thinking and gets full control on his reactions.

However, he decided to just let go for now, at least during the holidays, and delude himself into his fantasy where Kim Jongin is sincere with all his sweet and caring gestures. He has also let himself be more… receiving of the skinship he never knew Jongin was so fond of. Kyungsoo has come to admire the level headed and strong-willed Kim Jongin who took over his father’s position when his health made it difficult for him to run their business.

What he wasn’t expecting was to also fall for the other side of CEO Kim. That was when he realized that what he has for his boss wasn’t just infatuation. He was already in too deep.

They’re almost halfway through their agreement and Kyungsoo is nowhere near ready to let everything go on the hundredth day. The thought that there is no way for him to avoid heartbreak is what pushed him to just indulge and plunge even more into his wildest dreams coming true while he is still Kim Jongin’s husband.

“Is something wrong?”

Kyungsoo was jolted away from his thoughts when he felt the CEO backhugging him, even placing his chin on his shoulders. Jongin was meeting his eyes through their reflections with a pretty smile that reaches his eyes. He doesn’t look truly worried and he has no reason to. “Nothing. Let’s go? I’m sure Raeon would be excited to open your gift,” he patted Jongin’s hand that was resting on his tummy to get them going.

But instead of heading out, Jongin held him by his shoulders and spun him gently until they’re face to face. His look softened as he slightly brushed Kyungsoo’s fringe. “You’re not nervous are you? It’s not like you’re not my parents’ favorite.”

Groaning, Kyungsoo covered his face with his palms, remembering that little detail that his brain might’ve selectively forgotten. This is the first time that he is meeting the Kims as Jongin’s husband. “Gee, thanks for the reminder. Now, I’m nervous.”

He’s met with a familiar sturdy chest as his husband pulled him into a hug. “You have nothing to worry about, Soo. I’ll be there.”

“I… I don’t know if I can lie to them, Jongin.”

The air turned heavy and Kyungsoo wanted to slap a hand over his mouth for ruining the mood. Today was supposed to be festive and yet he let his personal troubles bug Jongin as well. “I’m sorry. Please forget it. I think we have to go.”

He felt a hand on his cheek before he felt soft lips pressing against his. The effect was immediate and if it weren’t for Jongin’s hold on him, Kyungsoo’s knees would’ve wobbled. It’s amazing how much power Jongin’s kisses hold on him. They parted for a bit only for the taller to give him three more of his magical kisses. Good thing he stopped because any more would’ve ended his secretary-slash-husband on the spot.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Jongin gave Kyungsoo his personal space back but not his right hand. “I don’t want you keeping such things to yourself. We are a team here, Soo. You wouldn’t be here if not because of me,” he gave his husband’s hand a squeeze. “Would you rather skip the dinner if it makes you uncomfortable?”

“Oh, no,” Kyungsoo shook his head vehemently. “I’m going to be okay, Jongin. I can manage. We have to be there. Your family has been expecting us.”

Mrs. Kim has been with him on the phone constantly for the past week, asking him for his opinions and suggestions as to which food should be served for their dinner. That’s also how he ended up volunteering to prepare his very own baked macaroni for everyone to share. Jongin’s mother has tried to be subtle with her curiosity but Kyungsoo has known the sweet woman ever since he was a child and it was his parents who have been working under the Kims.

He’s pretty sure that she will find a way to corner him during the night and that’s what worries him the most.

Another squeeze. “Are you sure? I’m sure we could think of a valid excuse for skipping.” Kyungsoo shook his head again and opened his mouth to protest but Jongin has beaten him. “Kiss me if you’re really sure you want to go, then,” he shrugged as if he doesn’t realize the impact of his words to his husband.

Which could very well be since Kyungsoo has been very careful to keep his true feelings under the wraps.  _ Or so he thought. _

There it is, the mischievous smirk that tells Kyungsoo he has fallen into another Kim Jongin trap. He couldn’t have possibly known. Jongin has discovered new entertainment at the expense of his temporary husband and makes sure to show how insufferable he could be for poor Kyungsoo. The latter could feel the blood rising to his cheeks as he stomped away and headed to the front door, not minding his chuckling husband right behind him.

“Come on, babe. We won’t go anywhere unless you tell me that you’re sure that you want to go.”

Kyungsoo should’ve taken him up on his offer to teach him to drive some weeks back as he eyes the sleek black car in front of him. “I already said I’m sure.”

He stupidly stood by the door of the passenger’s seat and waiting for Jongin to open the doors, which he probably won’t do until Kyungsoo gives in to his  _ request _ .

“Where is my kiss then?”

Kyungsoo got on his tiptoes and clutched the bear in front of Jongin’s shirt so he could pull him down and their lips to meet halfway.  _ Stupid, tall, annoyingly cute CEOs. _

“Can we go now, please,” Kyungsoo may have been enjoying kissing Jongin ever since they got  _ married _ but he has never had the courage to start it, lest he exposes himself unintentionally. He turned around to face the door once again and waited. The car beeped after a few seconds but he was trapped by long arms that caged him from the back.

Who knows what Jongin was thinking when he kissed Kyungsoo’s nape before straightening up and rounding to the driver’s seat. As for Kyungsoo, nothing; his mind went blank for 2 solid seconds and then he’s robotically getting into the car as its engined started.

  
  
  
  
  


They were the first ones to arrive at the Kim residence and as expected, Mrs. Kim has whisked him away the moment Jongin was occupied with his father asking him about how the things were at work. The woman let him place his baked macaroni on the kitchen counter before she pulled him towards the back porch, a big smile on her face.

“You know I should be mad because you two decided to rush things without telling us but I’m just so happy the two of you have finally come to your senses,” Mrs. Kim pulled a totally confused Kyungsoo into a warm hug. He could still feel the imprint of Jongin’s lips on the back of his neck and the silent drive to the Kims has not helped Kyungsoo to restart his thought processes. “I’m just so happy that you are finally part of the family, Kyungsoo.”

“Mrs. Kim…”

The sweet lady looked him in the eye and scolded him, “I’m no longer just Mrs. Kim to you, dear. Call me mom, alright? I’m sure your parents won’t mind up there.”

Tears pricked at the corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes and he’s again engulfed in a hug. He let himself cry on his mother-in-law’s shoulder, just like how he had when the news about his parents’ demise was delivered to him. “Oh, Kyungsoo.”

He pulled back and tried to quiet his sniffles. “Thank you for remembering them, m-mom,” he gave her a smile, which he hopes was enough to reassure her that he’s okay. He has been for the past year. He misses them from time to time but work and Jongin has given him reason to move on.

“Of course, my dear. They have been good friends to me and my husband and they’ve given my son the perfect person to spend his life with. I’m more than grateful for them.”

The door leading into the house opened, revealing a relieved Jongin when he set his eyes on his mother and on Kyungsoo. He raised a questioning brow when he noticed his husband’s tear-stained cheeks. “Is this happy drama or this is the part where you are going to make me choose, mom?”

Mrs. Kim reached to smack the back of her son’s head. “I will be the one doing the choosing and I will ask Kyungsoo to stay back while you go home tomorrow.”

Jongin sighed and reached for Kyungsoo’s hand. “See?” he booped his husband’s nose. “I told you my mom loves you more.”

“And you, mom,” Jongin addressed his mother playfully. “Your very own husband is looking for you. He said that you said you will help him dress up.”

With a huff, Mrs. Kim turned towards the door but she turned back to smile at the couple. “I’m really happy for the both of you.”

A few moments after the door clicked shut, Kyungsoo could feel another batch of tears, this time for a whole new reason. “Jongin…”

“Kyungsoo, can you do me a favor?"

He absentmindedly nodded as he tried to curb back the waterworks that are threatening to spill. Jongin looked him straight in the eye, looking serious and Kyungsoo knew there was no room for argument. He has seen this side of the other more times than he could count in the office. “Please forget about our arrangement, at least for today. I’m your husband and you are mine. Can you do that and treat me as such? We’re not boss and employee here and I want you to enjoy your Christmas without feeling pressured because of what we’re not.”

Kyungsoo ducked his head, partly in shame and partly in disappointment with himself. He lets his head get to him too much sometimes. Feelings are complicated but he is more than capable of handling  _ complicated _ . “I’m sorry…”

Jongin shook his head. “Don’t be. I know you have a lot of thoughts and you’re scared. What I want to say is that you’re not doing this alone. I said it back at home, right? We are a team. Tell me if I’m being too much or I’m overstepping your boundaries but please let me be your husband today. Also, the offer to just go back home still stands.”

Kyungsoo could only nod still, feeling his throat closing up from the assault of emotions that attacked him with Jongin’s words and his imploring eyes. Feelings are just not his forte.

“What’s the nod for? Do you want to go home?” Jongin clarified as he reached to hold both of Kyungsoo’s hands in his.

The smaller shook his head and gripped gave the fingers around his a gentle squeeze. “Let’s get inside. I want to help mom with the food before your sisters arrive,” he then when on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his  _ husband’s _ lips. “Thank you for being patient, babe.”

Maybe all of this is worth it if he gets to see more of Jongin’s surprised and blushing look. It suits him and maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo isn’t the only one who feels like bursting, from time to time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day 55 - 56 - December 31 - January 1; New Year**

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were roped in by Sehun, Kyungsoo’s best friend, to spend the new year together. It was supposed to be a housewarming party too for the condo that he surprised his boyfriend, Luhan, with last Christmas. Luhan, who is actually Jongin’s COO, has also their closest friends from the company. It would be like some sort of a company new year’s party but Jongin will not be paying for anything.

Kyungsoo was volunteered to make their dessert to which he acquiesced, he couldn’t think of anything to give the couple because they could very much afford anything. He doesn’t have time to prepare something more meaningful and personal because of the short notice so Sehun’s favorite strawberry cheesecake it is.

He kind of slept in because he finished baking last night quite a bit late and there was no one to blame but Kim Jongin. Christmas seems to have shifted something in their  _ relationship _ . If the CEO had been all whiny, cutesy and clingy with Kyungsoo B.C (before Christmas), he’s just downright touchy after, all the time. Not to mention that Jongin just kisses him whenever, wherever.

And that’s exactly the reason why Kyungsoo has only gotten to start the cheesecake at around 9pm and got it in the refrigerator almost at midnight.

He had prepared dinner early so he could start working on the cheesecake but Jongin thought it was a good idea to whisk him out of their kitchen and plopped him down on their couch then pin him down to make out. Kyungsoo is just powerless against Jongin because for one, he doesn’t have the physical strength to even assert his point that he  _ needs _ to work on the cheesecake so  _ can we please postpone later _ .

Another reason would be he really doesn’t have the will to stop. The moment Jongin tilted his chin up and him leaning down to meet him halfway, Kyungsoo was a goner. From simple pecks B.C, their kisses evolved until the only break they have is when they’ve exhausted their oxygen and it won’t even be long as one of them would eagerly close the gap again and continue where they left off.

If Sehun didn’t call his best friend to unnecessarily remind him of their party the following day, Jongin and Kyungsoo would’ve fallen asleep on the couch while kissing. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Kyungsoo came to his senses slowly and was able to reach for his phone and peek at the time. It’s almost 10am and yet he doesn’t have any will to get up yet. This is the reason why he doesn’t want to sleep late. If he sleeps late, he will sleep in and if he sleeps in, he wouldn’t even want to get up and just laze over the bed.

It’s only sheer willpower and the realization that Jongin wasn’t beside him that has pushed him off the bed. He went straight to the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth and fix himself, brain too sleepy to think where his husband could’ve gone to that’s why he was surprised when long arms winded around his torso and he’s pulled back to collide with a naked chest.

“Good morning, Soo,” Jongin whispered right on his earlobe and raised goosebumps on his arm. He didn’t answer, he’s barely functioning and all his focus is on brushing his teeth. He started to bend over to spit the toothpaste foam on the sink when the arms around him tightened. He paid it no mind and just focused on rinsing his mouth. He still have some foam by his chin so he bent down further to make it easier for his hand to cup some running water to wash it away.

A grunt took away Kyungsoo’s concentration and reallocated it somewhere else.

_ Oh. _

Who knows what made Kyungsoo press back on the weight by his ass. He just did and Jongin’s now pressed against his back breathing shallowly on his neck. “Kyungsoo,” he called with thinly veiled warning. But maybe this is the time that Jongin discovers that sleepy Kyungsoo is a lot worse that drunk Kyungsoo.

Drunk Kyungsoo goes out like a light when he’s reached his threshold but sleepy Kyungsoo have very little control over his thoughts and his body. All he registers is that he feels nice and he wants more. Everyone wants nice things so he pushed back again and he was replied with a strangled whimper and a constricting hug.

It’s warm and warm is nice in winter.

“Kyungsoo, tell me to back away now. Please. If you want me to.”

Kyungsoo’s toothbrush clanked against the sink burst his groggy bubble. His face started to heat up in an alarming rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if he exploded the next second. Fortunately, he did not. Unfortunately, he realized where he brought Jongin and himself into.

“I’m sorry…”

The next moment, Kyungsoo was free to move and he was quick to put his toothbrush back and face Jongin who’s now awkwardly facing the shower, away from him. It was tense and well…  _ awkward _ but Kyungsoo feels bad right away. He is frustrated and disappointed with himself.

“Jongin…”

“I’ll go shower first, if that’s okay, Soo.”

Kyungsoo nodded despite the fact that Jongin won’t see it and turned towards the door, feeling a heavy ball settle on his gut.

  
  
  
  
  


A few minutes before the countdown, Kyungsoo decided that it’s better if he checks the food that will sure be flocked around a few minutes after the hype of welcoming the new year has died down. Besides, the 9 other people he’s celebrating with are starting to get a bit rowdy. It’s probably because of the buzz from the beers that they have been having throughout the night.

Thankfully, no one is drunk. Yet.

He felt a presence join him not long after taking out his strawberry cheesecake for serving. He looked over his shoulder and confirmed that it was Jongin, leaning on the kitchen counter with eyes on him. Since their awkward morning, the two of them have been too conscious around the other and they ended up having more than enough space, the most that they had since after the first week of them living together.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know how to face Jongin after unintentionally teasing him and then just leaving the elephant in the room unattended. He’s partly relieved that no one from their friends have noticed that they are somewhat distant but he’s also frustrated, it feels too odd not having Jongin close.

It was the CEO who broke the silence, amidst Baekhyun hollering and Sehun complaining at the background.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry… for this morning,” he looked down on his feet and scratched his nape. “I’m just… there’s no excuse for what I did. I’m so sorry,” he raised his head and Kyungsoo’s chest hurt from the sadness evident in his eyes. “Tell me what I need to do for you to forgive me. This-- this may sound selfish but I don’t want to start the year with you mad at me so I promise to do anything you ask…”

After making sure that the cheesecake is secured on the counter top, he made his way towards his husband and stopped right in front of him, a small smile on his lips. He joined the loud ass counting coming from the living room and at  _ 3… 2… 1…  _ Kyungsoo looped his arms around Jongin to pull him down for the customary New Year’s Kiss, their last for the previous year and their first for the new year.

Jongin’s initial shock wore off pretty quickly and he’s kissing back, wounding his arms around Kyungsoo’s frame. They’ve learned how the other wants to be kissed and it seemed to have become muscle memory. They move with ease and comfort, natural. They were nowhere near breaking off their kiss voluntarily but Sehun whining about his favorite cheesecake gave them no choice.

However, as soon as Kyungsoo placed the dessert among the feast laid in the dining table, Jongin tugged him back to the kitchen, looking definitely better from the last minutes of last year. “We’re good? You’re not mad anymore, baby?”

Touched from the concern and overwhelmed from all the feelings that he has for his husband, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin and nestled his head on his chest. “I wasn’t mad. More like mortified but yeah, we’re good. Don’t worry about it.”

Jongin hugged him back and kissed his forehead before pressing his check there. “Thank you.”

Sehun appeared by the door again, arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes. “Please don’t do anything nasty here. Luhan and I haven’t so please behave.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day 86 - January 31**

 

January passed in a blur. All the work that was put off by the holidays flooded the Kim Group during the first two weeks of the year and after that, planning and strategizing took up the last two weeks of the first month of the year. Kyungsoo was swamped in between trying to keep up with Jongin’s schedule and making sure that he fills it up as efficiently as possible. On top of that, Kyungsoo has to make sure that all the documents and meetings that get through Jongin are the ones that really needs attention.

There’s just too much for this year compared to the previous ones and Kyungsoo has been constantly worrying. Their breakfasts that was usually silent with small talks here and there replaced with the soft taps on the laptop or a phone screen for the two of them. Their lunches were spent together rarely because Jongin is either in a meeting or on working lunch while Kyungsoo is trapped on his desk until his stomach starts to protest.

They go home together though it is either too late or they’re both too tired to even bat an eyelash. Kyungsoo had to fight Jongin for them to temporarily hire a driver to get driving off of Jongin’s tasks.

Kyungsoo missed Jongin so much that their nightly cuddles barely make up for the lost time. At random times he would remember how many more days left until their pretend-marriage is over but it gets pushed back deep in his mind. He relishes on the short private minutes that he get to spend with Jongin in his office and even the meetings where he is needed as well. At first, the simple touches, simple greetings and sparse kisses were enough but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

It was only until Kyungsoo checked his calendar app at lunch did he feel like breaking down. They only have 14 days left.

Good thing that everything seemed to have been finished on the last day of January. It must be a collective feeling that people wanted to leave all the stress before February begins. Everyone wants a fresh start.

But not Kyungsoo, if that means that he would have to take off the glinting silver band on his ring finger and more out of Jongin’s home when they start again as boss and employee.

He didn’t realize that time has been passing as he stared blankly on his computer and his hand working on auto-pilot whenever the screen saver flashes 2already. It was only when hands landed on his shoulders and gave them a short massage. From his peripheral view, he knew who those hands belong to, if the ring identical to his resting on the other’s ring finger wasn’t a giveaway.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything but checked the small clock display on the lower right corner of his screen. It’s already quarter to five.

“I don’t think you’re busy so can we go home now?”

Even though he’s embarrassed that his his boss, technically, caught him doing nothing, it was an offer that he couldn’t say no to. The words we and home and Jongin’s hands on him were more than enough reason for him to shut down his PC and pack his things. Jongin chuckled and whispered a  _ be right back _ before he went back to his office.

About a minute later, he came out with a huge smile on his face, his briefcase in hand, tie gone and the first two buttons of his shirt are open. They weren’t exactly alone in the floor but Jongin still pulled Kyungsoo by the waist to give him a kiss. The movement from the husbands caught the attention of a few people who quickly turned away when they witnessed the intimate scene.

Flushed from the embarrassment, Kyungsoo started stomping towards the elevator while Jongin dialed Jongdae, his cousin and the head of the HR department, to tell him that they can all call it a day. The people from the finance department, that was just across Jongin’s office have started to cheer and their thank yous were cut off when the doors to the elevator closed, leaving Jongin to deal with a pouty Kyungsoo.

The CEO watched the floor number descent while also keeping an eye on his husband whose ears are red. Flustered Kyungsoo is just too cute for Jongin. Well, Kyungsoo is too cute in general and he loves anything cute.

_ Uhm. _ _ Yes, Jongin loves Kyungsoo. _

He was surprised when the elevators opened and Kyungsoo got off. Jongin panicked for a bit until he saw that they were on basement 2 and they’re on the right floor for his parking. He doesn’t remember pressing for the button but it’s most likely Kyungsoo. The doors almost closed on him because he was spacing out but was able to press the open button and follow his husband.

Kyungsoo was giving him a judging look that he brushed off with a grin as he pressed his key fob to unlock the car. They drove in silence, like most of the times and Jongin’s has a smile on his lips all the way. He missed Kyungsoo terribly and he couldn’t wait to just pull him for good ‘ol cuddles.

Jongin couldn’t help but glance to his right from time to time, mostly during the red light, and just… marvel at the man beside him. He knows what he should do. What he should’ve done years back, before this crazy situation they are in.

Now that he knows what it feels like to be in Kyungsoo’s husband’s shoes, he won’t be giving up that title anymore. He will never.

When he has parked on their driveway, he CEO reached across the gear shift to hold Kyungsoo’s wrist as he was about to get off. Kyungsoo slid back a bit and gave him a puzzled look. “Jongin?”

“I missed you,” Jongin confessed. “I missed you so much, Soo.”

His hand crept towards Kyungsoo’s hand and slipped his fingers in between his husband’s. “And I want to tell you something.”

But Kyungsoo leaned over the space between them and in a blink, he’s right up Jongin’s face. Jongin could clearly the specks of pink blooming across his cheeks and the furrow of his brows. Their eyes met and he spoke, “If you’re not gonna tell me to be your husband for real then forget it, Jongin.”

He couldn’t help it, Jongin burst into laughter before holding Kyungsoo’s face with both of his hands to anchor him for a kiss. He has been deprived of it and Jongin would want to make up for all the lost time he’s away from the best lips in the universe.

He pulled away but a goofy grin seems to etch itself on his face. “I don’t think I could even live a day without you, Soo. Will you please take care of me forever?”

Kyungsoo was even redder but he’s also smiling so Jongin must’ve done things right. “I’m not paid enough for this.”

“Well, technically what’s mine is also yours…”

It was Kyungsoo that time who attacked him with a kiss. Jongin would gladly shoot up to heaven if that would be the reason for his death. It was quick but the CEO wasn’t complaining. “I love you, Jonginnie.”

Said Jongin would’ve combusted at that moment but  _ no. _

“I love you more! I’ve loved you ever since I’ve sat on the CEO desk!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes almost doubled in size and he froze.  _ Huh _ , Jongin felt proud, of course he loves Kyungsoo more than anything. No one could ever love somebody like he loves Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo deserves that and more.

But he felt a strong flick on his forehead and his husband is now scowling at him. “You’re an idiot. You didn’t say anything, why?”

Jongin was sure he’s the one burning red this time. He cleared his throat and looked in front, trying to brush off Kyungsoo’s glare. He can’t answer that question without embarrassing himself. “So what do you want for dinner?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day 100 - February 14; Valentine’s Day**

 

All their bags are packed, courtesy of Kyungsoo, and they’re ready to go. Jongin is looking like an excited pup, it’s not hard to see his imaginary tail wagging to show how eager he is to leave their house. He decided to not drive so they won’t have to worry about parking, three weeks of parking in the airport would cost them unnecessary expense.

And so all his energy is getting spent by pacing across their living room and checking on Kyungsoo in their room.

Finally after 100 days, they will be going on a honeymoon.

When Kyungsoo asked why the delay, Jongin just shrugged and replied,  _ “We wouldn’t be able to have a real honeymoon then. Now we get to do  _ everything. _ ” _

Kyungsoo made sure to not bring up the topic anymore.

His husband probably tired himself out as he jumped on their freshly made (Kyungsoo sighed in defeat) bed with a whine. “Why is the car taking too long, babe?”

_ Babe _ rolled his eyes. “Calm down. We asked Mr. Choi to come get us by 10. It’s only 9:35, Jonginnie.”

Jongin rolled a few more times until he crawled by the foot of the bed where Kyungsoo is sitting, leaning back with his arms supporting his weight. A head plopped down on Kyungsoo’s thigh and rubbed itself there. Jongin placed a kiss on his shorts before looking up, finally looking calm but still smiling brightly.

“I love you, Soo.”

Kyungsoo started to run his hands through Jongin’s hair. “I know.”

And there goes the pout. “Say it back, please.”

Kyungsoo tries to keep his expression neutral. “Me too?”

The lips jutted out more. “You’re not sure?”

Just then, two short honks took their attention. Kyungsoo almost slipped and cackled when Jongin glared at the direction where the car horn sounded from. Deciding to tease more, the smaller laid his husband’s head gently on the mattress and wordlessly picked up his hand-carry.

Jongin made no move to follow because he is sulking for sure. Kyungsoo kept up his nonchalant front and headed towards the front door without looking back. It might bite him back on the ass (literally) but Jongin is too fun to annoy, his inner baby is showing and it’s the cutest thing. Kim Jongin could be a total fluff ball.

He’s already halfway through their living room and yet his husband is still being difficult. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder and spotted a still pouting Jongin boring holes onto their two trolleys that he should’ve already brought out. “You won’t get an answer if you’re just gonna stay there, Jongin-ah. Are you gonna make me go to our honeymoon  _ alone _ ?”

A flash of Jongin flew past him and their front door opened a bit too harsh than necessary. Kyungsoo will just scold him later.

And, finally, tell his not-anymore-pretend husband those words he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is all over the place :( i'm sorry. I will make time to get back and correct when i already have time^^  
> thank you for giving this messy fic some of your time <3


End file.
